Peregrin Brandybuck
Peregrin Took (TA 2990 - FO 65), better known to his friends as Pippin, was a Hobbit of the Shire, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but best friends. Pippin had three older sisters, Pearl Took, Pimpernel Took, andPervinca Took. His parents were Paladin Took II (TA 2933 - FO 13),Thain of the Shire, and Eglantine Banks. Pippin's dear friendMeriadoc Brandybuck was the son of Paladin's sister Esmeralda Brandybuck. The hair on his head and his feet (which are exceptionally hairy, even for a Hobbit) was almost golden and curly. At the beginning of Quest of the Ring he is smaller than the rest of the Hobbits because he is the youngest. Historyhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=1Edit Peregrin "Pippin" Took was eight years younger than Merry, and thus was far younger than Frodo. He was a worthy accomplice to Merry's plans, but showed his age as well; he was still a cheerful, if occasionally thoughtless Hobbit, and was first to miss the comforts of Hobbit life. At Rivendell, Pippin was nearly denied the chance to accompany Frodo by Elrond who seriously considered using the youngest Hobbit as a messenger to the Shire. Gandalf, however, supported his and Merry's claims of friendship and loyalty, and Pippin was chosen as the last member of Fellowship at Gandalf's request to Elrond. http://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/f/ff/Lotr_5.jpgPippin back to back with his good friend Merry.Added by Luke.frywalker When the Fellowship was passing through Moria, Pippin dropped a stone down an old dwarven well. (In the film, it is a skeleton and a bucket that he knocks down.) It may be that this act was what alerted the unfriendly Goblins to the Fellowship's presence in Moria. In the resulting battle, he was able to distract the enemy's Cave-troll by plunging his sword in the troll's neck long enough for Legolas to shoot the Cave -Troll with two arrows through the neck in to its head. Pippin journeyed to Lothlorien with the rest of the Fellowship after Gandalf had fallen to the Balrog in Moria. He was given an Elven Brooch by the Lady Galadriel. After leaving Lothlorien, the Fellowship went to Amon Hen. Unfortunately, while they were there, Pippin, Merry, and Boromir were split apart from the rest of the Fellowship. Boromir died defending the hobbits. Pippin and Merry were captured by Uruk-hai who marched toward Isengardto give Saruman the White the One Ring. While held captive by the Orcs, he left his elven brooch of Lórien as a signal for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. During a skirmish amongst his captors Pippin managed to cut his bonds using a sword held fast by a dead Uruk. Upon their escape, he and Merry befriended old Treebeard, leader of the Ents. He and Merry were able to convince Treebeard to attack Saruman at Isengard, while the Rohirrm defended Helm's Deep. After the battle, they were told by Treebeard to watch the gate, for Théoden, the King of Rohan, would be passing that way as well as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer. When they came, Pippin and Merry met the remaining four of the fellowship again. Pippin stayed at the bottom of the stairs of Orthanc when Gandalf, Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went to confront Saruman. It was Pippin who picked up the Palantír of Orthanc after Gríma Wormtongue foolishly threw it as a missile; later, in an almost equally foolish act, Pippin actually stole it out of Gandalf's hands while the wizard slept. Looking into the stone, he had a terrifying encounter with Sauron himself. Because of this, Gandalf separated him from his friends and brought him to the City of Minas Tirith. Meeting Denethor II, Steward of Gondor, he volunteered for service to repay him for the death of Denethor's son, Boromir, who had died trying to defend Merry and Pippin from Saruman's Uruk-hai. Denethor accepted the Hobbit's offer and made him one of the elite Guards of the Citadel. Later, it was Pippin who rushed to fetch Gandalf when Denethor, driven to despair by Sauron's deception, set out to burn his remaining son Faramir and himself alive. The young hobbit thus saved Faramir, Captain of Rangers and last Steward to the Throne of Gondor. Pippin was part of the Army of the West led by Aragorn that assaulted the Black Gates in a desperate attempt to give Frodo time to destroy the Ring. Before the final parley with the Mouth of Sauron, Gandalf instructed that members of each race that opposed Sauron be present at the parley, including Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, and Eomer, King of Rohan for Men, Gimli for the Dwarves, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, (Elrond's twin sons) for the Elves, and Merry and Pippin for Hobbits. During the Last Battle before the Morannon (Black Gate), Pippin managed to slay an Olog-hai, a genetically modified troll, the first hobbit ever to do so. He was then knocked unconscious when the troll fell on him. Gimli later recognized the Hobbit feet under the Troll and dragged him out of the battle, saving his life. After the restoration of the monarchy, King Elessar, who then granted him, knighted him and his fellow hobbits leave to return home, as well as leave to return to Gondor whenever they liked. Later, he, Merry, Frodo, and Sam were instrumental in overthrowing the small remainder of Saruman's forces during the Scouring of the Shire. In the year FO 6 of the Fourth Age Pippin married Diamond of Long Cleeve, when she was 32 and he himself was 37. They had one son, Faramir. Faramir Took the Ist later married Samwise Gamgee's daughter Goldilocks (Gardner) Took. In the year FO 13 Pippin became the 32nd Thain of the Shire, a position he held for 50 years before retiring in FO 63, when he revisited Rohan and Gondor with Merry. He remained in Gondor for the rest of his life. Pippin probably died sometime after the year FO 64. Quoteshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=2Edit :"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." :—Pippin :"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" :—Gandalf :"That's what I meant. We hobbits ought to stick together, and we will. I shall go, unless they chain me up. There must be someone with intelligence in the party." :—Pippin :"Then you certainly shall not be chosen, Peregrin Took!" :—Gandalf Weaponshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=3Edit Swordhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=4Edit Pippin uses a short barrow-blade for melee combat in the books and video games, however in the movies he loses his barrow blade and receives a Gondorian short sword and the Helmet and livery of the Citadel Guard. For reasons unknown, in the [http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Return_of_the_King_(video_game) video game adaptation of The Return of the King], his basic speed attack is by far the strongest in the game. Throwing Weaponshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=5Edit Pippin can use rocks to hit opponents from a distance. In The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game), he uses throwing knives instead of rocks. Appearancehttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=6Edit In the Bookshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=7Edit *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King In the Movieshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=8Edit *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King The Line of Peregrin Tookhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peregrin_Took&action=edit&section=9Edit Balbo Baggins = Berylla Boffin | ------------------------ | | Ponto Baggins = Mimosa Bunce Mungo Baggins = Laura Grubb Largo = Tanta Hornblower | | | ----------- Gerontius Took = Adamanta Chubb | Fosco = Ruby Bolger | | | | | | Polo ------------------------------|-------- ----------- | | | | | Rosa Baggins = Hildigrim Took Belladonna = Bungo Baggins Mirabella = Gorbadoc Brandybuck | | | | | Adalgrim Took Bilbo Baggins | | | Primula = Drogo Baggins --------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | Frodo Baggins 3 daughters Paladin = Eglantine Banks Saradoc Brandybuck = Esmeralda | | ------------------------------ Meriadoc Brandybuck | | | | Pearl Pimpernel Pervinca Peregrin